An electronic apparatus in which two housings are coupled with two-parallel-axis hinges is known. A gear mechanism is provided between shafts disposed to have two axes such that two-axis hinges equally rotate. The gear mechanism is simple when the two casings have the same thickness when the two casing are superimposed.
However, the required gear mechanism is complicated when the two casings have different thicknesses. A more complicated gear mechanism is required to rotate one casing by 360° to the rear side of the other casing from a state where the two casings are superimposed on each other.